1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video system consisting of the recorder for recording the video signal, the video camera or the television tuner for delivering the video signal to the recorder or the exclusive video reproducing equipment for delivering the video signal from the recorder to the television monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Magnetic recording equipment for recording a video signal including the video tape recorder (hereinafter called VTR) is known. Although the VTR is becoming more and more compact and the field application easier and easier, the video camera and the VTR are connected to each other and carried separately resulting in an operability problem when the batteries of the VTR are operated while the camera is being held. Quite recently, a video camera which has a built in VTR has been proposed. However, in this type system, the operability of the video camera is improved, while, at the time of reproduction, it is necessary to handle the video camera carefully because the VTR and the video camera make one body resulting in a reproduction operability problem.